Seaside Souvenir
by Teddylonglong
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Due to a dark spell that has been cast at Harry during the war, Harry is not able to become an Auror as intended. However, leave it to Hermione to have a brilliant idea. Completely AU, partly OOC. Set after Hogwarts


**Seaside Souvenir**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

While Harry Potter was impatiently waiting for Hogwarts to re-open after the war and his seventh year to commence, he realised in shock that he had to have been hit by a dark spell just before getting rid of Voldemort. As a consequence, he was constantly suffering from a moderate pain and a fever.

_'Oh well, it won't influence my position as head boy,'_ he thought, however, realised that there was no way Pomfrey would give him a clean bill for the Auror training after trying out all the pain relieving and fever reducing potions that he could find in any potions book. _'I'll have to think of something else.'_ Not wanting people to make a fuss about him, he kept the matter to himself.

HP

However, it took his intelligent best friend no more than a few hours to realise that something had to be very wrong with Harry. To Harry's relief, she did not confront him on the Hogwarts Express in front of the other seventh years, however, as soon as she had finished her head girl duties in the evening, she took him aside and motioned him into his room.

"Harry, what's wrong? You're ill," she stated in a no-nonsense voice, making Harry realise that she would accept nothing but the truth as reply.

"I must have been hit by a dark spell before the end of the war," Harry admitted and informed the girl that he had tried out everything including a check-up at St. Mungo's to get rid of his ailments - in vain. "Unfortunately, it gets worse when I do magic," he added, sighing.

"You won't be able to become an Auror then," Hermione stated, giving him a sharp look.

"I know," Harry said, dully. "I'll have to think of something else. Well, actually, I thought of asking Madam Pomfrey to teach me Healing. For two reasons," he added. "Maybe I'll be able to do some research to perhaps heal myself one day, and I could become a Healer instead of an Auror."

Hermione grinned, causing Harry to wonder why. "That's a good idea, Harry," she finally spoke up. "In fact, I have an idea what we could do," she said and explained that she had spent two weeks at a beach resort in Spain together with her parents. "Ever since then, I thought that we perhaps could found a magical seaside resort, where witches and wizards could spend their holidays. It could include a magical library, a Quidditch pitch and whatever needed. It surely needs a Healer as well."

Harry's eyes widened at his friend's suggestion. "Mione, that's a brilliant idea, although we might need a few more people to help us."

"Or elves," Hermione replied, smiling. "We need elves to cook and clean for us in any case. First of all, however, we have to look for some land that we could purchase for building up the thing."

"I'll write to Buckbean and ask him," Harry said, thoughtfully. "I've been in contact with him a few times during the last weeks to enquire about my possessions. In fact, I've spent the last month living in Potter Manor. I really don't like Grimmauld Place. My parents have left me several buildings. Maybe there's even a house at the seaside. Or perhaps Buckbean knows how to buy an adequate place."

Hermione fully agreed, before she instructed Harry to go to bed and retired to her room for the night.

HP

Mere twenty hours later, Professor McGonagall cornered him and made him explain about his health problem. Hearing his explanation, the headmistress called Madam Pomfrey, and the two witches decided to pull Harry out of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"You must think of something else instead of your plan to become an Auror," McGonagall said in a firm voice. "As soon as you know what you're going to do, you should skip all unnecessary classes in order to do as less magic as possible."

Harry let out a long sigh, before he informed the two witches about Hermione's and his plans.

"That's a wonderful idea," McGonagall spoke up in apparent excitement. "I'll make sure to spend my holidays at your resort."

"I can teach you," Pomfrey offered. "Usually, the Healer's course at St. Mungo's lasts three years before students are able to pass the Healer's exam, but if you skip all unnecessary classes and spend each day practising with me, you might be able to take the exam in two years' time."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Harry replied, excitedly. "I'd like to try that."

He decided to only continue Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology and skip everything else in favour of his Healing studies.

HP

Buckbean suggested to meet Harry and Hermione during their next Hogsmeade day in the small Gringotts branch at Hogsmeade, and the two seventh years happily accepted the offer.

They were even more excited when Buckbean told them that he had found an adequate place that was perfect for their project and which Harry could easily afford. "In fact, the owner is an old witch of one hundred and fifty years, she has no heir, and her manor is much too large for her alone. Therefore, she wants to sell her manor really cheap, however, wishes to be allowed to remain in one of the rooms as long as she lives," Buckbean explained. "I know her personally, and she's a very nice lady, who worked as a healer until a few years ago. Are you interested?"

"Of course," Hermione was the first to reply, causing Harry to nod in agreement.

"Shall we go and meet Healer O'Brien right away?" Buckbean suggested. "She wishes to get to know the new owners before accepting them to make sure that she'll get along with them."

"That's understandable," Hermione replied, smiling. "Yes, I think we should go right away. Harry?"

"Of course," Harry agreed.

"I'm sure that she'll happily accept you," Buckbean said, smirking, before he reached for the students' hands and popped away.

HP

Healer O'Brien was a very nice, old woman, and Hermione and Harry liked her immediately. She reassured Buckbean that the students would be able to use her fireplace to travel back to Hogwarts later on, and the goblin left, promising Harry to contact him the following day.

The old witch became very excited and was all for it when Hermione explained about their plans with the magical resort. She showed the students the first floor of the manor, which was facing the sea and only separated from a huge beach by the dunes. She also led them onto the beach and discussed the possibility of charming the beach, the sea and the dunes to always remain warm and comfortable with Hermione.

"I'm not so proficient at Charms," she admitted. "However, we'll definitely find someone capable of such a charm."

"We could ask Professor Flitwick," Harry suggested to Hermione. "He'll surely be willing to help us, especially if the charm only has to be cast once."

"Yes, that's true," the girl agreed, seemingly relieved.

"You'd also need an architect to slightly rebuild the first floor," the old lady suggested. "You need a larger dining room, or maybe you could just use the parlour and the dining room both as dining rooms. For some kind of reception or information, you could use the small side chamber to the entrance hall," she added, thoughtfully. "Nevertheless, you need an architect to partly rebuild it, as it is not modern enough," she resolved, smiling.

"We'll see to that, not without asking you for everything we change though," Harry promised. "Is the building equipped with a potions lab?" he then enquired, knowing that as the healer he would need a lab, even if he had to look for a Potions Master to brew the necessary potions for him.

"Yes dear, there is one on the second floor," Healer O'Brien informed him. "Twenty house-elves are living in the manor, and they are bonded to me, but we can also bond them to you. They'll do all the cooking and cleaning for you."

"Thank you very much," Harry said, gratefully. "I also have about twenty house-elves at Potter Manor and could bring at least half of them here with me."

By the time Harry and Hermione had to leave to be back at Hogwarts on time for dinner, they had arranged everything with the old lady, who was seemingly thrilled to have her old manor changed into a magical beach resort.

They profusely apologized to the headmistress for flooing straight into her office instead of walking back from Hogsmeade like the students were supposed to return from their Hogsmeade day. However, when they informed the professor about their visit with Healer O'Brien, the Scottish lioness became almost as excited as her students and reassured them that she would offer them all possible help.

HP

The following months before the end of their seventh year passed quickly with studying for the NEWTs and planning of the resort.

On Healer O'Brien's suggestion, Hermione and Harry moved to the resort right after finishing their last Hogwarts year to supervise the architect's work, settle in and prepare everything for the opening of the resort that was scheduled for the following summer. To Harry's and Hermione's relief, Luna and Neville had accepted their invitation to come and work at the resort together with them. While Neville mainly tended to the outside areas and charmed everything with Professor Flitwick's help, Luna built up several inside recreation areas on the first floor as well as a small shop for souvenirs, and Hermione slowly but steadily built up Britain's largest magical library outside of Hogwarts. At the same time, Harry studied for his healer's exam with the help of Healer O'Brien, who took turns with Madam Pomfrey teaching the boy.

"We need someone like Healer O'Brien," Harry said to his friends one evening, "who has more life experience than the four of us. Plus we need a potions master. I think we should post an advertisement in the Potions Monthly."

"That's a good idea," Hermione said, warmly.

"We need something else," Luna spoke up, dreamily looking over the dunes to the sea. "We need one souvenir, which is the speciality of our resort. Something that can't be bought anywhere else."

"I know something," Harry spoke up, reluctantly. Seeing everyone look at him in expectation, he explained his idea. "You all know what a Pensieve is, don't you?" His friends nodded, and he continued, "For someone wearing glasses, entering a Pensieve is very annoying. Therefore, I think we should invent a Pensieve in the form of glasses, which one can wear just like normal glasses. The memories should be added through a small hole in one of the side pieces. Perhaps," he added, pensively, "I could ask the Weasley twins to invent this for me to solely be sold here."

"A fantastic idea," Hermione commented, and Luna and Neville agreed immediately.

HP

Two months later, Harry inspected the first example of Pensieve glasses that the twins had made for him. He tapped each glass with his wand, charming them to have the correct dioptres, before he tried them on, just when a raven knocked at his window.

Harry curiously took the parchment from the bird, realising in excitement that it was the first reply to his advertisement in the Potions Monthly that had been published five days ago.

_'Mr. Potter,_

_I am interested in the offered position as potions master in your beach resort. Please advise me where and when we could meet to discuss the position._

_Regards,_

_S. Evans'_

_'Somehow strange,'_ Harry thought, although he could not place what was strange. _'Thank Merlin someone is willing to work for us,'_ he told himself and picked up his quill to scribble a response, suggesting that the candidate should meet him at the Seaside Resort at three o'clock on Saturday afternoon.

HP

With that, he took the floo to the twins' joke shop for a final discussion about the Pensieve glasses.

"I suggest that you apply for the patent for these with the Ministry of Magic. Maybe your father can do that for you," he told the twins and ordered one hundred pieces for the beginning. "We'll see how well we sell them, but they should only be sold at our resort," he demanded, and the twins readily agreed, knowing that it had been Harry to have the idea for the futuristic item in the first place. Together they decided to have a tone in tone inscription of W.W.W on one side of the glasses and the same kind of inscription of Seaside Resort on the other side.

"How is this?" Fred queried, while George held out two small parchments to Harry.

One was an advertisement for the Seaside Resort and the other for W.W.W.

"We could place yours here in our shop..."

"... if you put ours in your shop," the twins suggested, and Harry agreed, immediately.

Before he returned home, he bought a couple of items to show to his friends and have them decide if one or the other item would be adequate for the Seaside Resort souvenir shop.

HP

On Saturday morning, Harry received two more applications for the potions master position, however, he did not have time to immediately reply and arrange interviews with the candidates, as he had promised Neville to assist building the Quidditch pitch that morning.

It was almost three o'clock and time for his meeting with the first candidate, when he returned back inside, feeling groggy and feverish after casting a lot of magic. At exactly one minute to three, the fireplace flared, and a wizard stepped out.

"Mr. Potter," the potions master greeted him, causing Harry to stare at the man in shock.

"Please follow me," he said, wearily, and led the older wizard into his office, wondering if his fever was high enough to be delirious. _'It's not possible,'_ he thought. _'He's dead. I saw him dying. Plus he cut his hair, and he's wearing green robes.'_

"Excuse me, sir," he finally spoke up, motioning the candidate to take a seat. "Professor Snape?" he blurted out, thinking, _'I'd recognise his voice even if he came with red hair and blue eyes.'_ Only then he looked into the other wizard's eyes, realising that they were as onyx as they should be.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself," the other wizard replied, his face schooled to a blank mask. "My name is Sev Evans."

"You're alive," Harry replied, feeling completely amazed at the realisation.

The Potions Master let out a deep sigh. "Only barely," he admitted. "Misty, Professor Pomfrey's elf, healed me. However, nothing is like it was. I wouldn't be able to do all the work that I did at Hogwarts. However, seeing the amount of brewing hours that you required in your advertisement, I decided that I would still be able to fulfil the post."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said, warmly. "I'd be really happy if you accepted the position."

During the following hour, he explained everything about their resort to his former professor and showed him the building including the potions lab, before he invited him to have dinner together with Hermione, Luna, Neville and Healer O'Brien.

HP

Two hours later, Harry sat down and wrote letters to the other two applicants informing them that the position had already been filled, before he made his way to the room that he had assigned the potions master to ask if there was anything that he could do to help the older wizard.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, but your house-elves have already helped Cicero to bring all my belongings here," the Potions Master replied.

"All right then, on Monday morning, you could speak with the architect and tell him how he should adjust the potions lab to meet your requirements," Harry replied, smiling. "If you wish for some company," he added, "we usually meet in the new staff room on the first floor."

The potions master gave him a sharp look. "I would not object having a cup of tea," he admitted. "However, you look as if you should retire for the night," he added, quirking an eyebrow in silent question.

Harry sighed. "Oh well, the war did not leave me without traces either," he admitted, "and I happened to do a little too much magic this morning. I'll still join you for a cup of tea, sir."

HP

Harry's friends were as enthusiastic as Harry upon hearing the news that Sev Evans was going to join their staff.

"You're exactly what we needed, someone with more life experience than everyone else, apart from Healer O'Brien," Hermione said, contentedly, causing the potions master to smirk.

"That's true," Healer O'Brien agreed, thoughtfully. "Although you're all doing a wonderful job here in spite of your young age."

With the potions master's and the healer's help, the friends felt confident that they'd be ready for the official opening of the Seaside Resort in a few weeks' time.

HP

"I have an idea," Harry spoke up one evening, when the four friends were once again having tea together with Sev and Healer O'Brien. Seeing everyone look at him in expectation, he suggested, "Professors McGonagall and Flitwick have helped us so much. Why don't we invite them here for a week to test the place? Or maybe even the whole Hogwarts staff, whoever wants to come? Provided that you don't mind having them here," he added as an afterthought, giving the Potions Master a questioning look.

'As long as they don't make a fuss over me, I don't mind,' Sev informed the younger wizard through telepathy.

_'Of course they're going to make a fuss,'_ Harry thought, inwardly rolling his eyes. _'At least McGonagall and Pomfrey will be equally pleased to get to know that he's alive as Hermione and I were.'_ However, he knew better than to voice his thoughts.

"That's a brilliant idea," Hermione replied, smiling. "If everyone is all right with it, I'll go and contact Professor McGonagall right away."

HP

A few days later, Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick as well as Madam Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch arrived to spend the offered test week at the Seaside Resort. While they enjoyed themselves during the day, more or less efficiently trying to convince the staff to join them for Quidditch matches or other recreations, they spent the evening giving the friends advice and discussing ideas and questions with them.

"I have an idea," Sev spoke up in his soft, baritone voice, of which Harry would not have dared to hope hearing it again. "Why don't we make an agreement with Professor McGonagall for the first and second year students to regularly spend a day here at the Seaside resort, while the older students have their Hogsmeade visits?"

"That's a brilliant idea, sir," Hermione immediately replied in obvious excitement. Turning to the Headmistress, she enquired, "Would that be possible, Professor?"

Seeing Professors Sprout and Flitwick nod their agreement, McGonagall smiled. "I believe that it is a wonderful idea, and I'll happily make such an agreement with you."

"Have you ever heard of portals?" Flitwick suddenly queried, looking around in apparent excitement. "You can't have one hundred or more students come through the fireplace at once, however, we could make a portal here and the equivalent one right on the edge of the boundaries of Hogwarts in Hogsmeade. We could even place a third one in Diagon Alley to make it easier for people to travel to the Seaside Resort."

Everyone immediately decided that it was a fantastic suggestion, and Professor McGonagall promised to ask the new Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, for his permission, so that Professor Flitwick could make the portals.

HP

"Thank you so much for your invaluable help," Harry said to his former head of house during a small conversation in private between Hermione, himself and McGonagall. "If not for you and Professor Flitwick..." He slowly trailed off, glancing at Hermione.

"Harry," McGonagall replied in a soft voice, "I wish to thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving Sev the opportunity to work and live here. I've known him for many years, however, I've never seen him as happy and seemingly contented with his life than he appears to be here. Especially knowing that you haven't been on good terms at Hogwarts, I really appreciate it very much."

"We're happy to have him here, Professor," Hermione reassured her, smiling.

"Exactly," Harry confirmed, "and he's changed a lot. He's really nice now."

HP

A few weeks later, in the morning of the first of September, the official opening of the Seaside Resort took place. Hermione and Harry had invited the complete Hogwarts staff, the Minister of Magic with his wife and twin sons, several of the shop keepers from Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade who had agreed to distribute the Seaside Resort's parchments in their shops, as well as the representatives of all magical newspapers and magazines.

At first, Harry and Hermione, who were the official owners of the Seaside Resort, had tried to convince Sev to hold the opening speech, however, the Potions Master had outright refused, and their colleagues had decided that it would be the best if the famous Harry Potter held the speech - much to Harry's annoyance.

Harry greeted everyone, ignoring the deafening applause that came up as he stepped in front of the crowd in the fortunately huge entrance hall. "Thank you all for coming here today," he continued and explained in detail about the various features of the Seaside Resort. "I'd like to invite you all to spend the day here at our Seaside Resort and enjoy yourselves," he finally said. "However, before I'll release you now into the hands of my colleagues who will help you around the place, I wish to thank Professor McGonagall for her and her colleagues' invaluable help with the planning and construction of this place. As a small thank you to the headmistress of Hogwarts and her staff, I'd like to gift her our Seaside Souvenir, the Pensieve glasses." He handed the professor one pair of glasses and showed her how to adjust them to the correct dioptres, before he quickly explained about the glasses and that they were the speciality of the Seaside Resort and could only be purchased in the Seaside Resort's souvenir shop.

"These glasses are my own invention, however, Fred and George Weasley from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are producing them for us, and they are the patent holders," he informed everyone, before he released them for an enjoyable day at the Seaside Resort.

By the time when the guests left in the early evening, ninety-three of the one hundred glasses that the Seaside Resort had in stock had been sold, and Harry made a beeline to the fireplace to contact the Weasley twins for an urgent order of one hundred more glasses.

HP

A mere week later, Harry had to contact his twin friends for more glasses, as the Pensieve glasses from the Seaside Resort became a big hit all over Britain's magical world. Word spread soon that the Seaside Resort was much fun not only for children, and from the day after its opening onwards, the Seaside Resort was always full with people seeking holidays, recreation or just the warmth of the beach and the seaside that the Seaside Resort promised. Many people also came with the intention of visiting what was said to be one of Britain's largest magical libraries.

HP

"I'm really happy that everything worked out so well and that people frequent and seem to thoroughly enjoy their stay here. However, it would be good to have some more free time. Especially Harry and Sev need more rest," Hermione said to her colleagues one evening, when Harry and Sev had both taken ill with the wizard's flu.

"What exactly is wrong with them? I mean apart from the flu," Healer O'Brien asked in apparent concern.

Hermione let out a long sigh, before she replied, reluctantly, "They're both suffering from after effects of the war. However, they'd both kill me if I spoke about their problems."

"I understand all too well," Healer O'Brien said, warmly. "I'll ask them myself."

HP

Just a few days later, when Harry and Sev were barely recovered, however, up and about since their three colleagues had caught the flu from them, Healer O'Brien used the opportunity to enquire about their problems.

Exchanging a glance of pure annoyance, Sev finally replied. "While Harry is suffering from the influenza magica, I'm having problems with the after effects of a near death experience."

The old healer paled visibly. "Will you allow an old woman to cast a few diagnostic spells?" she asked in a soft voice that lured the younger wizards into nodding, automatically.

"Yes, it's the influenza magica," she mumbled, more to herself than her colleagues turned patients, before she cast the same spells at the potions master.

"I'm afraid that both of your problems are incurable, at least for the time being," she finally spoke up, sighing. "However, I have a suggestion to make to both of you." Seeing Harry and Sev cast her questioning looks, she explained, "You'd both feel better in your Animagus forms. If you aren't Animagi yet, you should urgently study the transformation."

The younger wizards cast her incredulous looks. "Apart from the fact that it would afford a lot of magic just trying to become Animagi, is there an animal that's able to brew potions?" Sev asked, incredulously, even if as polite as necessary considering that he was talking to a wise, old lady.

The healer chuckled. "No my boy, of course you'd both have to work in your human forms, however, at all other times, you could transform, and I can assure you that you'd feel so much better that you would not regret the effort that it takes to become Animagi. You're both very powerful wizards and should manage the transformation within a few months," she added in a firm voice.

"Well, if we were dogs, we could still supervise the beach, for example," Harry spoke up, pensively. "Let's keep the matter to ourselves and practise secretly though."

Sev agreed, and during the following months, Harry and Sev practised the Animagus transformation every evening before joining their colleagues for tea, causing the others to believe that they were resting.

HP

It was on a Saturday morning in May, when the Seaside Resort was extremely full not only with holiday guests but also with one third of the complete student body of Hogwarts, that Hermione suddenly saw two golden retrievers playing at the edge of the water. While one of the dogs gently allowed the students to pet him, the other proceeded to play in the shallow water. _'Since when did we allow dogs here?'_ she wondered in bewilderment, trying to recall if the topic had ever occurred. _'No, it hasn't,'_ she finally decided.

Casting a Sonorus charm at herself in determination, she asked, to be heard all over the beach, "Excuse me, but to whom do these dogs belong? Please register them with our staff, as we can't allow unregistered animals in the Seaside Resort. I'm sorry, but this is for the safety of everyone here."

HP

Hearing her voice, the green-eyed dog looked at the onyx-eyed dog with a combination of amusement and foreboding.

=We're in trouble,= he told his friend, who nodded his agreement.

_'I need to bond with Mione, so that I can think to her,'_ Harry decided and, summoning a little more wish magic than he felt comfortable with, thought, _'I want to bond with Hermione.' _

'Mione, it's Sev and me. We're the dogs,' he informed his best friend, telepathically.

Hermione stepped over to where the two golden retrievers were sitting, seemingly waiting for her, next to the edge of the water and gave the canines a sharp look.

"Of course, I should have known by the colour of your eyes," she mumbled, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Sensing that his best friend was not all too happy, Harry transformed back into his human form and leaned over to pull the young witch into a long kiss. _'Thank Merlin,'_ he thought when he felt her reply to it.

"You should have told me," she whispered, when they finally parted.

"I know," Harry replied, "and I promise to never keep a secret from you if you agree to become my wife."

"Yes, I agree," Hermione replied and placed a kiss on his forehead, frowning. "You need to take better care of yourself though."

"That's why we became Animagi," Harry explained, soothingly. "It was an instruction from Healer O'Brien."

HP

Soon, word spread over Britain's magical world that the Seaside Resort, which was famous for its Pensieve glasses, held two magical dogs, who were nice to children and good company to everyone, even to older people who were uncertain to spend some time on the beach alone.

Sometimes, the two canines were joined by an old marmalade cat, followed by a young kneazle cat just a few months later, leaving the guests to observe in surprise how the green-eyed dog and the kneazle cat played together in the shallow water, while the onyx-eyed dog and the marmalade cat peacefully rested on the beach next to each other.

HP

Harry smiled as he read the essay that Mr. Lovegood had published in the Quibbler for the Seaside Resort's second birthday.

_'Today, it is two years since the Seaside Resort, owned by Harry and Hermione Potter, opened its doors. By now, the Seaside Resort, which is famous all over the magical world for its Pensieve glasses and the world's largest magical library, has become the number one place in Britain for recreation and research, ...'_

Harry slowly let the Quibbler sink into his lap and looked at his wife, who was deeply engrossed in an old tome. "Mr. Lovegood's essay seems really good," he spoke up, smiling.

"Yes," Hermione replied, seemingly absentmindedly. "However, he'll have to make some amendments next year." Seeing Harry give her a questioning look, she explained, "In about a year's time, we need a playschool for three babies, later on a magical primary school."

"Three babies?" Harry queried in confusion.

"Yes, Luna and Neville are expecting a girl next spring, and we're going to have twins," Hermione informed him, grinning. "We'll have to magically enlarge the building and change the name from Seaside Resort to Seaside Resort and School Complex."

"Oh Merlin, that's cool," Harry said, feeling very happy at the news. Refraining from pulling his wife into a kiss, knowing that she did not like being disturbed in her research for whatever it was, he leaned back and activated the Pensieve function of his glasses.

Watching the opening ceremony that had taken place a little more than two years ago, he recalled how uncertain they had been at that time. _'Thank Merlin everything has turned out so well,'_ he thought_, 'and thanks to Healer O'Brien, Sev and I are so much better off now than at that time.'_

Without even considering the matter, he automatically transformed into his dog form and left the room to tell his fellow canine the good news, knowing that even the former grumpy potions master just like himself loved to play with small children when he was in his canine form.

_'I look forward to the new Seaside Resort and School Complex. I'm sure it's going to be much fun,'_ he thought as he made his way to a far away corner on the beach, which was the favourite spot of the canines.

**The End**

_A huge thanks to my facebook friends for their kind support for this little story!_


End file.
